Worthy
by mew2013
Summary: Beowulf loves to fight, but will he be set against an impossible battle?
1. Preface

Prologue

_ They run ravenously into the night, searching for flesh to sink their obsidian teeth into. Leaving a burning blaze in their wake, finally, the search is over. Upon an unknowing village,the Hell-hounds approach. Screams pierce the sky, and the demon-mutts become ecstatic at the sound of new toys squeaking. As quickly as they had arrived, the feral-blazers dissipated, leaving nothing but smoke, ash, and blood at the base of what was once a beautiful home. If only the villagers had listen to the wisely elder that had visited only moments before, tragedy would have been prevented._

**How's the flow on this one? I do not own **_**Beowulf**_** in any shape form or manner, I only own this fanfic. Please review :3**


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter 1_

Beowulf travels along the road, wishing someone, or something that would give his day excitement. Many a time in his life, the young warrior fought, and defeated, several monsters, brigands, even comrades who had betrayed him in the past.

Some time had pasted before he came upon a small town. Immediately, the fierce hero looked for a mead hall to drink his boredom into oblivion. Before three goblets could put Beowulf into a drunken stupor, he overheard some intriguing information.

"I tried to travel to my aunt's village, only a few hours of traveling to be done, but mortified I became at the sight! Not a single dwelling stood, for all was of ash. Lugubrious I became when my path was lined with blood, blood of the residence who once lived happily in peace!" a man with a large scar from his left temple to his chin.

"What happened?" asked someone nearby.

The powerful lad was becoming sober and excited at the sound of a new hunt.

"I know not. I did scout the village, to see if there indication of what occurred, but I saw no spirit haunt the village, nor did I see any abandoned weapons. No tracks from any animal, or monster, crossed my eyesight."

"Let me go to this village. I shall find the culprit for you," declared Beowulf.

_Finally, a challenge_, he thought .

"How can you find what I could not? How different might your eyes be from mine?" challenged scar-face.

Beowulf started,"My eyes have witnessed the blood of several of my comrades be strewn in front of me, in a single minute, I have slain monsters out of your worst nightmares in a single hour, I am Beowulf! Now tell me where this supposed village is and I will be victorious!"

"How can I trust you?" asked the man with a scar.

"I am an respectable warrior who will always honor my word," replies Beowulf.

The man with a scar sighs then says,"All right. I will tell you how to get to the village my aunt used to live in."

The man gave thorough instructions on how to get to the village, and the mighty hero began to stir with anticipation.

"I suggest that you get a full night's rest for your long journey ahead, young warrior. I have a spare room at the motel down the road. You may use it if you like, for as long as you like, young guardian," suggested the bar tender.

Beowulf said his thanks, to the bar tender and to the scarred man, then headed into the night to reach the motel. Shaking in excitement at the start of a new hunt, Beowulf anxiously waited for dawn to come.

**Do you like? **_**Beowulf**_** does not belong to me in any shape, form or manner, I just own this fanfic. Please review :3**


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter 2_

With dawn breaking, Beowulf began his journey, following the directions the scarred man gave him.

_Only a little while longer, _Beowulf thought to himself, _then the fun will truly begin._

Roughly three hours later, Beowulf came to an abrupt stop and stared at what the village had become. No building stood, not a single child screamed with joy, because they didn't _exist._

There was nothing that gave any sign of life. There was no grass, only ash scattered in large mounds across the area. Beowulf was baffled, for he had not expected this magnitude of calamity. However, this did increase the curiosity that stirred inside Beowulf.

"I see that you have finally come, Beowulf. I have been expecting you for some time now," a voice behind Beowulf mentioned.

Beowulf shifted to see who, or what had just spoken to him, and it was an elderly man. "What madness has occurred to this usually peaceful village? And how are you here? How do you know my name?"

"The only thing that you need to know is that they are still hungry for blood."

"Who are _they_? What happened to this village?!" snapped Beowulf.

"You must stop them. The fire within burns brightly for them."

"What are you saying? Please explain!"

"The fire burns brightly within for them, Beowulf. Remember this, and you will succeed at your task." The elderly man then pointed to the west. "Follow this path, and all of your questions will be answered."

"How do you know what will happen to me? Are you a spirit haunting the place of your death? Please tell me what occurred here!" exclaimed Beowulf.

"I am not a spirit of the dead. I am not a spirit of the living either. Just follow as I have instructed, and you will have your answers."

Beowulf looked wildly to the west. What answers could possible be answered by going west? "Old man-" Beowulf started, but the aged fellow had disappeared, leaving Beowulf all alone.

_I wanted an answer. Instead, I am sent into a single direction, _thought Beowulf.

Beowulf heavily sighed, and to the west he went, not knowing what may cross his path.

**Is it good? Please tell me! **_**Beowulf **_**does not belong to me in any shape, form, or manner.**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Beowulf trudged continuously westward, until he finally stopped under a tree when the sun was at its highest. Where would this troublesome path lead him? To the murderer of all the people in the ashen village? Beowulf could only wonder about what was to come.

_The fire burns brightly within for them, Beowulf._

For them? Who are they? Surely no man could cause such catastrophe with such little evidence left behind? _What exactly am I looking for_? Beowulf thought curiously.

"Follow the sound that sounds sweet in your ear, Beowulf."

Beowulf turned his head to the left, annoyed that the antiqued male had returned.

"Stop speaking to me in riddles! Say what you have to say then leave me be." retorted Beowulf.

"That is not a polite way to acknowledge someone who is trying to help you." said the elderly fellow.

"You do not help me by speaking of twisted words!"

"Leave to the east, and you will have your answers." said the old man.

"When you spoke to me before, you said to travel to the west! Did you purposely send me in the wrong direction?" Beowulf questioned angrily.

"No. I told you where you could find your answers. You just haven't figured out the right questions yet. The fire burns brightly within for them. Follow the sound that sounds sweet in your ear, Beowulf." specified the aged fellow.

Beowulf threw his head furiously to the right and grunted many profanities. He looked back at his cause of rage, only to see that the old man had vanished, again. For Beowulf, this only brought about more profanities. However, Beowulf did as he was told and backtracked east until he was in town again. Once there, he went to the motel, and thought about what the aged fellow had said.

_The fire burns brightly within for them. Follow the sound that sounds sweet to you ear, Beowulf._

What could he possibly mean?

Beowulf deliberated over the old man's saying, until he finally fell asleep.

**So how's the story? Don't be afraid to tell me. I 3 reviews! **_**Beowulf **_**does not belong to me in any shape form or manner.**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Rising a little later than dawn today, Beowulf began to set out west, still unsure of what the elder was trying to do to him. What help could Beowulf possibly get from an old figure, especially one that talks in circles?

_How far am I to travel today? _Beowulf sarcastically asked himself.

Unlike yesterday, Beowulf continued to walk along the dirt road until night had fallen. Curiosity had not crossed his mind, nor did concern. The old fellow did not appear to Beowulf before the night canvas was covered in diamonds.

"Why do you continue to follow my directions?" inquired the timely sage.

"What?" asked the confused warrior.

"How do you know that you can trust me, my word, when you know nothing of who I am, or what I might be? Why do you travel alone, Beowulf?"

"You instructed me to travel in one way, then another, so I could find the answer to what caused the village misfortune. Anyone who travels with me becomes a burden, and any monster who tries to slay me will feel my blade in their head."

The old man smiled disturbingly then directed,"From this point on, I want you to travel south. You are getting closer to finding the answers you seek. The fun is about to begin."

Suddenly, the man dissipated, right in front of Beowulf's eyes. Nevertheless, the elder was correct. The fun was about to begin. Without waiting for logic to kick in, the merry

warrior started to walked briskly toward the south.

**Short chapter, I know... how do you like the story so far? Please tell me in a review! **_**Beowulf**_**does not belong to me in any shape form, or manner.**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

The sun was still hiding when Beowulf's legs finally gave out. Slight profanities flowed out while the tired lad fell to the ground. Too tired to crawl, the sleepless young man rolled until he was out of the road, knowing that if monsters tried to eat him, they would become a meal for the vultures instead.

When the restored hero awoke, the sun was high above his head, and the clouds were no where to be found. Beowulf rose slowly, testing his legs. His legs troubled him no more, so southward he continued.

Then, in the distance, he heard lovely sound that had ever reached his ears. Beowulf heard the rushing of a waterfall. His tongue parched and his stomach ached with the thought of water passing by his lips.

_I will drink the lake dry _thought the dehydrated fellow as he tried to make his legs accelerate without collapsing.

Only moments later, Beowulf jumped into the glorious lake before him. Surely, this is what the demented old man wanted him to find?

As the rejuvenated warrior thought of the elder, he appeared.

"I see that you still followed my instructions yet again. Why young man?"

"I accept any challenge that crosses my path, and defeat any that stand in my way," Beowulf said stubbornly.

"As you can clearly see, I did not lead you to your demise. How could you know that I would not just end your existence the first time I met you?"

"I didn't know that you wouldn't harm me in any way. I knew that I would butcher your body if you intended harm to precede me."

"You are sure of yourself. However, did you decoded what I said to you?"

"Which time? We have conversed many a time now."

"Then I will say it again. _The fire burns brightly within for them. Follow the sound that sounds sweet to you ear. _Do you remember now?"

"No." Beowulf replied angrily.

"It is simply, really. You already figured out that the village was not destroyed by human hands, did you not? When you were still on the dirt road, what made you come running on useless legs? Beowulf," cooed the elder said ruthlessly, "I know that you are smart. Use you wits, as well as your strength, to prove that you are worthy to fight."

"What could possibly leave an entire village in ash then? As for your other question, it was the waterfall I needed to drink to restore my strength."

"Ah, you warrior does have the ability to think. Alas, you could not answer the first question because you did not know the type of inhumane monster, for it is a rare sight. May I show you?"

"How can you show me anything? You are like me, a mere human."

"Appearances can be deceiving Beowulf. How did you know what direction you were going in? How do you know that I didn't tamper with the surrounding area to make you believe what was or wasn't the right direction?"

Beowulf became baffled by the old man's confession.

"Therefore, let me show you my pets. They accidentally had too much fun a few nights ago, and burned the whole village down before I could stop it."

Like the insane elder, a pack of Hell hounds before Beowulf, looking like they haven't had a meal in ages, from the looks in their eyes. As for their stomachs, they weren't there, for the bodies of the Hell hounds looked like apparitions appearing out of a nightmare. The pack leader opened his mouth to snarl, and Beowulf saw nothing but flames on the inside.

"Now it's my turn to show you my true form."

It was only a split second, but the lunatic elder transformed into a sphinx.

"From here on, let the game begin," the sphinx said.

**The fun is only beginning! Please review :3 **_**Beowulf **_**does not belong to me in any shape, form, or manner.**


	7. Final

Chapter 6

The sphinx had a face that looked ageless, with the body of a lion, and the wings of an eagle.

"You are the first one to show so much potential of actually surviving my game. Now, tell me what I meant when I spoke of the riddles to you."

"Obviously, you were speaking of your fire-fiends first, and second you spoke of water,"

Beowulf answered.

"Very good, young warrior! To make it interesting, I will let my pets play with you for a while before I give you my reward," said the sphinx.

Beowulf was still floating in the water when the human-faced mythical creature flicked his tail. Then, a few of the blazing wolves tried to step into the water, but their attempt was futile. With each paw that touched the water, the wolves howled in agony as their paws sizzled off.

"As you can see, they are not very intelligent beings. Now a couple of my pets are broken, and are of no use to me," sighed the sphinx. This time, it flicked its giant paw from side-to-side, causing the flawed Hell hounds into oblivion. "Now it is time for your reward, I suppose."

The sphinx once again lifted its paw, but instead of harming his pets, it lifted Beowulf completely out of the water and set him gently out of the water. Immediately, an enormous sword with a blade of pure water, fell beside him.

Taking the sword in his hands, Beowulf swung it, testing its weight. _Not too heavy, but not too light either, _Beowulf thought. Beowulf, taking his battle stance, challenged,"I will fight until my blood fills the entire lake!"

The sphinx smiled mercilessly and nodded his head. All the Hell hounds shifted, then attacked, all at once. Beowulf smiled, violence filling his veins. The first feral-blazer to reach Beowulf tried to sink its teeth into his right side. The enthusiastic warrior easily sliced through the wolf's body. Cut in two, both parts sizzled into nonexistence.

The others because more vehement at seeing their suffer. Two hounds tried to flank Beowulf, while a third attacked from behind. Alas, this only increased the hero's joy as his blade behead the wolf behind him, and slashed the wolves on both sides of him horizontally.

"You are quite entertaining. Sadly, you only have seven pawns left."

Beowulf cared not for the sphinx's words. He only cared for the taste of battle. The sphinx noticed the look in his eyes, and without another word, all seven Hell hounds charged at once. Beowulf easily countered many of the attacks, until the wolves started to disappear by their own power. His blade would no longer touch them. Instead, obsidian teeth became imbued into Beowulf, appearing on various places on his body. Beowulf hardly noticed the pain through the adrenaline he felt, and he decided on a new strategy. When a Hell hound would bite him, Beowulf would stab the wolf until it finally released him. Four wolves were vanquished by this new technique, leaving only three more dogs to play with. Unfortunately, they started to retreat, unsure how to react to Beowulf.

"Well done, Beowulf. No one has ever made it this far in my game. Defeat my three puppies and you shall have your ultimate prize," the sphinx announced.

Beowulf could only nod his head. His body began to feel heavy, and he felt exhausted. He gave a quick look over of his body, and he seemed to be standing in a large puddle of crimson red.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it_, Beowulf chanted over and over in his head. Once again, he took his battle stance. The demon canines knew he was growing weaker by the minute, so they took their time. Beowulf knew to never be the first to strike, for this gave your enemy an opening. Suddenly, one wolf on Beowulf's left launched itself, aiming for either his left shoulder or neck. Beowulf would never know because he took his sword and forced his sword to diagnolly carve the poor mutt. Being the only two Hell hounds left, they looked at each other. One suddenly ran past him, and jumped into the pond, making a horrible crackling sound, like someone breaking a wooden table. While he was distracted, the final blazing fire being jumped at Beowulf's neck, and make contact with it, choking him. Having only mere seconds to act, with the last of his strength, Beowulf plunged his water-elemental sword deep into the body of the last Hell hound. Instantly, the wolf released his grip dropping to the ground. Shortly after, Beowulf did the same.

"Congratulations! You almost finished the game. Too bad that you died, though. You would have made an excellent champion," commented the sphinx.

"I'm not dead yet," the warrior said weakly.

"Oh! You're alive?! That's impossible! The venom from my pets should have killed you by now!" exclaimed the chimera.

"I've won. Now give me my prize," the young champion said, getting weaker still.

"All right. I play fairly, Beowulf, and you have most certainly earned your prize, but first I will give you the antidote. What fun is it it you can't use your prize completely?" the sphinx inquired. Beowulf was too weak to walk and the winged creature walked over to him. Saying an ancient incantation, the sphinx touched his nose to Beowulf's head, both arms, and both of his calf muscles. For an instant, Beowulf felt nothing but immense pain. He felt like the world was physically crushing him, to the point where he couldn't breathe, but it only lasted a few painful seconds. Too soon, Beowulf felt his body healing at an impossible rate. In minutes, he felt as if he had never fought the Hell hounds in the first place.

"Now that you are as good as new, you shall take your prize. You have dealt with the pawns, now you will deal with the king," the sphinx remarked.

"I thought my reward was this sword," Beowulf questioned.

"That was your prize for answering my riddles. This is your prize for defeating all of my little puppies," the sphinx answered,"and your fancy sword will not work on my body. I suggest you use your other, trustier sword, Hrunting."

"I believe you are quite right,"he said and threw the water-elemental sword to the ground. Beowulf then withdrew Hrunting, and took his battle stance once more.

"You know, if you beat me, you will become a legend, Beowulf."

"I already planned on becoming one."

The sphinx grew furious as Beowulf's remark and pounced. Beowulf's taunt had worked. At first, he dodged the chimera's attacks, to see if there were any weak spots along the it's body.

_There it is_! Beowulf thought excitedly.

Continuing to dodge the sphinx's attacks, he faked to the right to throw the sphinx into confusion, and it worked. Beowulf jumped to the right, as he had planned, pointed his sword inward, and made contact to the spot behind the sphinx's ear. It yowled in pain, and head-butted Beowulf so hard that he saw spots, but it only made him dig his sword deeper into the mythical creature's head. Its movements slowed, and eventually it stopped completely. He finally backed away, only to see the creature turn to stone.

"You fought well, clever-riddler."

_And you are a worthy champion_, Beowulf heard the wind whisper.

He picked up Hrunting and said,"I could really use a mead hall to help heal my wounds. Afterwards, let's go look for our next adventure."

**The tale has run its course. Tell me what you thought of the fanfic, please :3**

_**Beowulf**_** does not belong to me in any shape, form, or manner. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
